


Все эти годы

by felinn



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn
Summary: Сборник всех  моих мини-фиков по ЖЧ.1.	Личное пространство. first year before IM 1 humor2.	Компенсация. before IM 1 humor3.	Первый раз всегда больно. before IM 1 ?)4.	Memento mori. before IM 1 humor5.	Диван.  tenth year before IM 1 humor6.	День рождения. IM 1 drama7.	Пустой дом. IM 1 drama8.	Звонок. IM 1 angst9.	Уже не торговец смертью, но еще не железный человек. IM 1 drama10.	What if… IM 1 AU, drama, humor11.	Конец?	post IM 1 drama12.	Помощница супер-героя. post IM 1 drama13.	У всех свои страхи. post IM 1 drama14.	Четыре месяца. post IM 1 drama15.	Венеция. post IM 1 AU, humor16.	Пятый принцип. post IM 1 AU, angst17.	Сюрпризы. IM 2 drama18.	Три дня. post IM 2 angst19.	Пять раз, когда… post IM 2 humor20.	Стирая границы. post IM 2 drama21.	«Мorning…». post IM 2 drama





	1. Личное пространство

\- Звал? – Пеппер нерешительно вошла в спальню, с тех пор, как она стала личным помощником, прошло чуть больше месяца.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - Тони сидел на кровати в расстегнутой рубашке и не менее расстегнутых брюках.  
Она вопросительно подняла брови.  
\- Проклятые пуговицы… я уже минут 10 с ними бьюсь, левой рукой ну никак не выходит, правда, - он жалобно посмотрел на нее, подняв правую руку и пошевелив двумя забинтованными пальцами (указательным и средним).  
\- Да, конечно, - она рассеяно улыбнулась и вспоминала, как этим утром ее молодой босс в ходе создания очередного технологического шедевра обжегся, а также содержание должностной инструкции: она не думала, что слово «одевать» придется исполнять в буквальном смысле.  
Как только она подошла ближе, он поднялся. Пеппер колебалась, с какой пуговицы на рубашке начать: верхней или нижней, но начала с нижней.  
\- Я думал, у такой красивой девушки большой опыт в таких делах, - он решил прокомментировать её нерешительность.  
Если дрожь в пальцах можно было как-то подавить, то не краснеть она не могла. К тому же к своим 25 годам ей действительно не так уж и часто приходилось этим заниматься: все её, надо сказать, не такие уж и многочисленные парни всегда справлялись сами.  
\- У каждого человека есть личное пространство, - она застегивала последние пуговицы. - Я не люблю вторгаться в чужое и соответственно не люблю, когда вторгаются в моё, - Пеппер посмотрела на него. Тони усмехнулся.  
\- Всё?  
\- Не совсем, - он посмотрел вниз.  
Она моргнула.  
\- Еще брюки и ремень.  
В эту секунду ей казалось, что у нее из ушей и из носа, как в дурацких мультиках, вот-вот повалит пар.  
Из комнаты она вышла, не оборачиваясь и не говоря ни слова.

\- Брось, Тони, зажили у тебя пальцы, - всплеснула Пеппер руками, когда выяснила, почему он ее звал. - Мы даже повязки сняли.  
\- Но они по-прежнему болят!  
\- Перестань, - она закатила глаза.  
\- Честно!  
\- Не будь ребенком.  
\- Ну пожалуйста.  
\- Я не буду больше тебя одевать, - она развернулась.  
\- Тогда мне придется идти так, - он встал и тоже направился к выходу, демонстративно придерживая спадающие штаны.  
\- Хорошо, - сквозь зубы процедила она, подходя вплотную.  
Пеппер в несколько секунд застегнула рубашку, вплоть до самой верхней пуговицы, трудно ли при этом будет дышать боссу, её не волновало. Закончив с рукавами она, не ведя бровью застегнула и брюки, ремень при этом она затянула на пару лишний делений.  
\- Галстук завязать? - она пыталась говорить ласково.  
\- Н-не надо, - Тони, мысленно радовавшийся, что застегнул ширинку сам, уже отступил на шаг назад, невольно вспоминая разные случаи удушения, и начал оттопыривать ворот рубашки.  
\- Как угодно, - она вышла.  
\- Полминуты, мисс Поттс, меня даже не раздевали так быстро… - услышала она из-за двери.


	2. Компенсация

\- Ты понимаешь: за то время, что я шла из гостиной сюда, на меня по телефону наорало человек десять… - Пеппер ворвалась в мастерскую.  
\- Ты раздражена, - Тони улыбался.  
\- Нет, не раздражена…  
\- Обычно ты спокойно к этому относишься.  
\- Я не раздражена.  
\- У тебя ПМС.  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Джарвис, - позвал Тони.  
\- Сложный циклический симптомокомплекс, возникающий у женщин в предменструальные дни и характеризующийся психоэмоциональными, вегето-сосудистыми и обменно-эндокринными нарушениями, которые, в свою очередь, негативно сказываются на привычном для женщины образе жизни.  
\- Вы издеваетесь?  
\- Не отрицай.  
Она молчала, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Ты не отрицаешь, значит, я прав. И, заметь, я не угадал: мы с Джарвисом высчитали твой цикл.  
\- Что?! – воскликнула Пеппер. Она была убежденная пацифистка, но в такие минуты не имела совершенно ничего против производимого им оружия, более того, она жаждала им воспользоваться. - Ладно, мальчики, а вы учли, что мой цикл постоянно сбивается с учетом такого количества стрессов? – порычала она.  
\- Да, - ответил Джарвис, - мы оценили все возможные стрессовые ситуации на ближайшие полгода.  
\- Да ну, и как же? – она подняла брови.  
\- Ты настолько организованна, что заносишь все события и встречи в свой телефон и компьютер, - Тони пожал плечами.  
\- Так ты телефон мой взломал.  
\- Не волнуйся, никакую личную информацию мы не читали...Так вот, пару месяцев мы смотрели, правильно ли все рассчитали…  
\- Пару месяцев?!  
\- И когда выяснилось, что правильно, - он достал из ящика стола коробку, на которой красовалась фирменная эмблема «Barry Callebaut».  
Пеппер в очередной раз потеряла дар речи, но потом прищурилась и спросила:  
\- Ты же сказал, что не читал личную информацию.  
\- Если тебе не нравится… - он потянул коробку назад.  
\- Дай сюда, - она выхватила и быстро вышла из мастерской. 

***

Ее разбудил телефонный звонок, и не нужно было смотреть на дисплей, чтобы узнать кто это.  
-Тони, если ты еще раз позвонишь мне в три часа ночи, клянусь, я…  
-Я в полицейском участке, - перебил он.  
\- В каком? – устало выдохнув, спросила она, при этом подумав, что он опять нарвался на полицейского, который не знает, кто такой Тони Старк.  
В первый раз услышав, что его арестовали, она потеряла дар речи, во второй раз - тоже, но уже знала, что делать. Потом удивляться перестала и иронично спрашивала: «Опять?» Но сегодня она пошла дальше и, записав адрес, ответила:  
\- Жди, я скоро приеду, - а потом, не скрывая насмешки, добавила, - Только никуда не уходи: я хочу это сфотографировать, - она резко убрала трубку от уха, потому что в эту секунду он что-то крикнул, кажется, ее имя, а потом продолжила, - А что? Это будет неплохая компенсация за прерванный сон, как моральная, так и материальная, ведь на продаже снимков я неплохо заработаю…


	3. Первый раз всегда больно

Боль… боль, боль, боль, такая сильная, что она не могла думать ни о чем другом. Забывала дышать, а когда вспоминала, резко набирала в грудь воздух и потом пыталась думать о дыхании. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, но снова боль, и опять по кругу…  
\- Расслабься, - он улыбался.  
\- Заткнись, - она рычала.  
\- Ну, можешь ругаться, а некоторые вообще кричат...  
Она подавила стон и закрыла глаза. Ей очень хотелось, и кричать, и ругаться или хотя бы стонать вслух. Ей казалось, что прошла уже целая вечность и ничего не собирается заканчиваться. И нигде не было часов. Попыталась считать, но сбилась сразу же. Открыла глаза, но, снова поймав его наглый взгляд, закрыла. Знала, что он на нее смотрит, и не стеснялась: при такой сильной боли ей трудно было думать о смущении.  
Почувствовав быстрые толчки, она вздохнула с облегчением.  
\- Как вы, мисс Поттс?  
\- Великолепно, - протянула она.  
\- Первый раз всегда больно.  
Она только вздохнула.  
\- Вот видите, мистер Старк, я не сделал с вашей помощницей ничего страшного.  
\- Теперь вижу: вы замечательный массажист, - Тони встал с кресла напротив.  
\- Быть может, вы не будете присутствовать на следующем сеансе? Мне кажется, мисс Поттс, это смущает.  
\- О, что вы, ничуть, - цедила Пеппер сквозь зубы, стоя к ним голой спиной, и трясущимися руками пыталась надеть кофточку.  
\- Не правда ли, у нее потрясающая спина? - Тони расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Да, она восхитительна, и никакого искривления!

\- Чего ты злишься, - спросил Тони, когда они вышли. – Лечебный массаж очень полезная штука и рекомендуется его проводить каждые полгода. Да, первое время больно, но потом… - он мечтательно вздохнул.  
Пеппер молчала.  
-К тому же, ты сама жаловалась, что у тебя болит спина.  
Пеппер мысленно прокляла свою неосторожность в ту секунду, Тони при этом продолжал:  
\- Ведь «Старк Индастриз» заботится о самочувствии своих сотрудников…


	4. Memento mori

Это были не первые похороны, на которых Пеппер сопровождала Тони, но первые, когда она осмелилась спросить:  
\- Ты задумывался о завещании?  
\- Ты хочешь меня убить? – она даже не удивилась этому вопросу, несмотря на то, что они еще не ушли с территории кладбища.  
Посещение похорон, как для Тони, так и для большинства собравшихся было очередным светским мероприятием, поэтому ее босс пребывал в веселом расположении духа.  
\- Я серьезно.  
\- Серьезно хочешь?  
\- Тони, может случится все, что угодно, ты слышал о премии Дарвина? – он не ответил, она продолжала, - ты миллиардер и у тебя нет близких родственников… кому останется все, что ты нажил?  
Он резко остановился и, приблизившись, так, что казалось его губы коснулись ее уха, прошептал:  
\- Я буду жить вечно.  
И пока она пару секунд приходила в себя, он пошел дальше.  
Если бы Тони был просто богачом, которому все состояние досталось от родителей, Пеппер отнеслась к этой фразе как все нормальные люди. Но он был гением и, к тому же за все это время она хорошо усвоила, когда он шутит, а когда нет. Сейчас он не шутил. Возможно, Пеппер не обратила и на это внимание: если её босс изобретает в тайне эликсир бессмертия – пусть. Проблема была в том, что без неё он вряд ли продержится неделю. Пеппер никогда не думала, что ей придется размышлять о реальной перспективе вечной жизни.


	5. Диван

Пеппер уже давно смотрела на сломанный диван. За это время она обошла вокруг несколько раз, заглянула под него, убедилась, что ни для чего, кроме как размышления на тему «как можно сломать диван» он не пригоден, и продолжала ждать виновника. Она и раньше видела сломанную мебель и вообще перестала удивляться тому, что происходило в этом доме, но в ее голове не укладывалось, что нужно делать с бедным диваном, чтобы он выглядел ТАК.  
Виновник явился через несколько минут из душа, но все равно заспанный, и, встав рядом, виновато улыбнулся.  
\- И не смотри на меня так, - заговорил он, - это ты покупаешь такие непрочные диваны.  
\- Так это я виновата… ладно… в следующий раз покупать будешь сам, и сам будешь расспрашивать о том, как он пружинит, насколько он мягок, а самое главное, о его прочности, - последнее слово она почти прорычала.  
Тони попытался что-то сказать, но она не позволила:  
\- Иначе будешь спать на полу.

В мебельный салон они приехали через несколько дней. Пеппер сделала так, как и обещала, после нескольких минут препираний все-таки отошла на приличное расстояние и, делая вид, что совершенно его не замечает, незаметно наблюдала. Это было очень забавно: среди огромного количества дорогой мебели, в которой он совершенно не разбирался, Тони выглядел очень растерянно.  
\- Пеппер, - она проигнорировала. - Ну, Пеппер…  
Она ушла вглубь зала с двуспальными кроватями. Пеппер присматривала подарок себе на день рождения и задумалась, почему бы тоже не купить себе кровать, хоть эта мысль потом ее скорее расстроила.

\- Мой муж тоже любит придумывать мне дурацкие прозвища, - к Пеппер подошла женщина лет пятидесяти, - и тоже ненавидит покупать мебель один, но с ним вместе делать это невозможно, - она фыркнула.  
\- О, это не мой муж, - улыбнулась Пеппер, видимо женщина не знала Тони, потому что не узнать его было очень трудно.  
\- Простите, - продолжала женщина, - всегда забываю, что современные пары не торопятся вступить в брак.  
\- Мы не пара, - Пеппер продолжала улыбаться.  
\- Не может быть, - искренне удивилась женщина, - я наблюдала за вами, и была уверена, что вы в браке минимум лет десять.  
\- Почему? – Пеппер рассмеялась.  
\- Вы так ведете себя, говорите, смотрите друг на друга…  
\- Как? – Пеппер перестала улыбаться.  
\- Как люди, пережившие вместе очень многое, которые очень хорошо знают и… сильно любят друг друга. Это сразу заметно…  
\- Эппл! – послышалось мужской голос из другой стороны зала.  
\- Мой невыносимый муж, - женщина пожала плечами, улыбнулась и ушла.  
\- Пеппер, - через некоторое время голос Тони вывел ее из задумчивости.


	6. День Рождения

На часах было четыре утра, когда Пеппер проснулась от звука будильника.  
«Некоторым в день рождения дают отгул» - была ее первая мысль, за которой сразу последовали другие, - «а иные работают целые сутки… и получают при этом копейки… но ведь дело уже не в деньгах…». Она заставила себя встать.  
Из-за того, что Тони рано утром должен был улетать в Афганистан, ей в очередной раз пришлось ночевать у него дома, и хотя ее «личное пространство» в этом доме было больше, чем ее собственная квартира, оставаться она не любила.  
«Что ж… значит, тридцать четыре, - она внимательно посмотрела на себя в зеркало. - Ни мужа, ни детей… неужели она этого хотела? - мотнула головой. - Никаких грустных мыслей: сегодня ее день, и она постарается быть счастливой».  
Она не поехала в Лас-Вегас. Во-первых, потому что, не любила этот город, а Тони в конце концов признал, что если он собирается туда лучше ехать без нее, и, во-вторых, ей просто хотелось выспаться перед сегодняшнем днем. Поэтому этим вечером заснула задолго до того, как он вернулся.

В 4:30 она аккуратно открыла дверь его спальни. В комнате было темно и тихо. Знакомого сопения слышно не было, из ванной комнаты тоже не исходили никакие звуки. Пеппер не слышно прошла в глубь комнаты и, убедившись, что кроме спящей на кровати блондинки никого нет, вышла, захватив при этом раскиданные по полу вещи.  
Спустившись и посмотрев сквозь стеклянную дверь в мастерскую, она забеспокоилась, но все же вошла. Так же темно и тихо.  
\- Доброе утро, мисс Поттс, - от неожиданности она вздрогнула, но через секунду ответила.  
\- Привет, Джарвис.  
\- С Днем Рождения! – ей показалось, но монотонный голос прозвучал как-то по-другому.  
\- Спасибо, видел Тони? – она прищурилась.  
\- Да.  
\- Выполнил обещание?  
\- Да.  
\- Спасибо, - она лукаво улыбнулась. – Кстати, где он?  
\- Пятнадцать минут назад взял машину и уехал.  
\- Что? – невольно воскликнула она, оглядываясь по сторонам - действительно, одной машины не было. - Куда? Зачем? - это она сказала уже машинально и ответное «не сказал» уже не слышала, а доставала телефон. Гудок на первый номер отозвался звонком самого телефона где-то в мастерской, а со вторым ее просто не соединили. Разумеется.

Ровно в 5 утра она вскочила со стула, услышав звук подъезжающего автомобиля и, облегченно вздохнув, направилась вниз. Но, увидев на пороге Хеппи, который должен был как раз приехать в это время, она на секунду замерла, а первой ее фразой было:  
\- Ты видел Тони?  
Хеппи, как и полагается телохранителю, был само спокойствие. Он расплылся в улыбке и пропел:  
\- С Днем Рождения! – и вручил ей огромный букет алых роз, которые вначале она даже не заметила. В поисках и ожидании Тони она совсем забыла, что у нее сегодня праздник, и сейчас стояла в полном замешательстве, не могла вымолвить ни слова, но чувствовала, что от улыбки начинают болеть щеки.  
\- Только обещай, что откроешь, когда я уеду? – он вручил подарочный пакетик.  
\- Ты чудо, - она обняла и поцеловала в щеку, но через секунду улыбка сползла и она повторила. - Так где Тони?  
\- Ты невыносима, - усмехнулся он, а потом, нахмурившись, добавил, - а что, его нет?  
\- Чувствую, Роуди будет звонить мне каждые пять минут…

Через два часа она снова зашла на кухню, где Хеппи пил кофе.  
\- Ужас, - она подошла к окну, чтобы удостовериться нашла ли девушка выход. Хеппи поднял брови, ожидая продолжения, - Тони стал приводить остроумных девушек, это начинает меня пугать.  
\- Поверь, он не на ум её запал, - он хмыкнул.  
\- Ну да…  
Через несколько минут послышался рев мотора.  
\- Ну наконец-то, - она встала, взяла папку с документами, и в эту же секунду опять зазвонил телефон.  
Нет, сегодня она не будет кричать о его безответственности и эгоизме, она будет сама доброта и спокойствие… Интересно он вспомнит?

\- Смысла нет иметь личный самолет, если он должен взлетать до твоего прибытия.  
Она его проигнорировала: надоело объяснять, сколько нужно сил, времени и денег, чтобы договориться о воздушных путях. А с учетом того, что он вчера, как выяснилось, проиграл 3 миллиона долларов, это бессмысленно.

\- Имею право в свой День Рождения, - Пеппер сделала обиженное лицо, и наслаждалась эффектом, еле сдерживая улыбку. Она прекрасно знала, что сейчас Тони мысленно сыпет всевозможные ругательства на Джарвиса, который опять по ее просьбе не напомнил о Дне Рождения. И хотя зная, что «мужчины не поддаются дрессировке», она устраивала этот «эксперимент» с тех пор как появился Джарвис, хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть, как в очередной раз будет выкручиваться Тони. А делал он это всегда мастерски.

\- Ладно, - он вручил ей кружечку и наконец-то направился к выходу. Она последовала за ним, подавив при этом дикое желание запульнуть эту кружечку ему в затылок.

\- Вроде ничего не забыли, - Пеппер укладывала костюм в багажник и мысленно прокручивала в голове список вещей.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - успокаивал ее Хеппи. - Мы же только туда и обратно.  
\- Все-таки жаль, что тебя не будет на моем дне рождения, - сказала она, когда он захлопнул багажник.  
\- Вот вернусь, и мы сразу сходим в тот бар в Лос-Анджелесе, - он подмигнул, а она вспыхнула: есть такие вещи, которые будут упоминаться при каждом удобном случае.

\- Хоган, догоняй, - крикнул Тони, открывая дверцу машины. - Пеппер, - он поднял руку, в знак прощания, в ответ она тоже помахала.

Она смотрела на две уезжающие машины, грустно улыбаясь, и даже представить не могла, на сколько через несколько часов все измениться. И что этот день рождения она запомнит навсегда.

Приближалась полночь. Гости уже разошлись, дорогое платье валялось на полу, а голова еще кружилась от шампанского. Раздался телефонный звонок. Она посмотрела на дисплей, но удивиться была не в состоянии.  
\- Да, Хеппи?  
\- Пеппер, прости, я не хотел звонить сегодня, но если бы я позвонил завтра ты… - даже при ее самочувствии она заметила, что он говорит каким-то странным голосом.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Понимаешь на колонну, в которой он ехал, напали террористы… Роуди ранен, мы думаем, что это похищение, так как среди убитых его не было…


	7. Пустой дом

Осознание не всегда приходит сразу. Особенно, когда нет уверенности в том, что это действительно конец.  
Первые семь дней ей просто некогда было думать. «Мир» ничего не знал, и все назначенные встречи просто переносились. Но дольше скрывать факт исчезновения Тони не представлялось возможным. После пресс-конференции была еще одна тяжелая неделя.  
К концу третьей осознание пульсировало тупой болью где-то внутри и Пеппер уже панически боялась дня по истечении месяца.  
А потом она стала бояться того дня, когда никто не спросит об очередном незавершенном деле Тони, не поинтересуется при личном разговоре с ней в офисе, не позвонит или не напишет. Но и такой день настал, а потом еще и еще, неделя, вторая, месяц. Но она продолжала надеяться.

Пеппер составляла план мероприятий на благотворительный бал в фонд помощи семей пожарников, когда телефон завибрировал. Она вздрогнула, так как начала отвыкать от частых звонков.  
— Мисс Поттс, это профессор Тегмарк, вы можете говорить?  
— Да, — Пеппер пыталась вспомнить, кто это.  
— Понимаете, Тони давно взял у меня книги по ядерной физике, они редкие, поэтому…  
— Да, конечно, — Пеппер поняла, что профессору тяжело просить об этом так же, как ей слышать.  
Она вздохнула: снова вернуться в дом было тяжелым испытанием.

— Добрый день, мисс Поттс, — Джарвис являлся неотъемлемой частью дома: вездесущий, всевидящий, всезнающий.  
— Здравствуй, Джарвис.  
— От Мистера Старка нет вестей?  
— Никаких, — Пеппер почувствовала себя виноватой. После ежедневных переговоров с Роуди она всегда звонила Обадае и Хеппи, но о том, чтобы позвонить Джарвису никогда не думала.  
— Я рассчитал, что вероятность его возвращения равна ноль целых двадцать пять сотых процента.

Пеппер грустно улыбнулась. Джарвис знал уже много эмоций людей, наверное, теперь ему известно, что такое одиночество и тоска. Потому что в этих «двадцати пяти сотых» чувствовался не холодный расчет, а надежда.

Пеппер медленно шла по дому. Она больше не могла находиться в нем постоянно, потому что, даже несмотря на постоянно работающий телевизор и комментарии Джарвиса, отсутствие самого главного звука начинало сводить с ума. Тони каким-то образом умел заполнять пространство всего дома. Если из мастерской не раздавались взрывы, то музыка звучала настолько громко, что никакая звукоизоляция не спасала от вибрации пола и стен. А в редкие дни и при исключительном настроении они могли часами «обмениваться любезностями» по интеркому, находясь всего лишь в разных комнатах. Но в большей степени она не могла находиться здесь, потому что каждая мелочь напоминала о нем.

Захотеть дом не просто в лучшем месте Малибу, а на вершине Пойнт Дам, где запрещено любое строительство, было так в духе Тони. За долгие месяцы переговоров Пеппер думала, что это самое сложное из всех «заданий», которые ей приходилось выполнять: попытка договориться с руководством национального парка Лос-Анджелеса казалась такой же безумной, как и идея отговорить Тони. Но в конечном счете все решили деньги.  
Хотя это было только начало. Еще несколько месяцев ушло на то, чтобы из сотни вариантов проектов дома от десятка лучших дизайнеров выбрать один.  
Во время стройки Тони проводил на площадке практически все время, принимая непосредственное участие в процессе, взяв на себя руководство всем техническим оснащением. Убедить его, что есть дела поважнее, удавалось очень редко.  
По окончании строительства и обустройства дом не выглядел как неприступная крепость, скорее, наоборот, был мягким, чувственным, элегантным и изящным. Тони старался окружать себя именно такими… вещами. Давало ли это некое чувство защищенности или просто раскрывало те его черты, которые он никогда не показал бы «миру», или и то и другое, судить Пеппер не решалась. Но с уверенностью могла сказать, что местом, которое отличалось от основной части дома и тем не менее полностью отражало истинную личность Тони, была его мастерская.

— Почему ты не приводишь сюда своих девочек? – как-то спросила она.  
— Зачем?  
— Ну, тут же есть, что показать.  
— Думаешь, мне больше нечего показывать? — он усмехнулся, но, помолчав, продолжил: – Понимаешь, моя мастерская как алтарь, а в церквях это самое священное место, куда женщинам входить запрещено, — он улыбнулся.  
Пеппер молчала, пытаясь осмыслить, и не знала радоваться ей или…  
-И не смотри на меня так, — Тони читал её мысли, — ты же запретила думать о себе как о женщине, — но его взгляд говорил совершенно о другом.

Пеппер мотнула головой, прогоняя воспоминания, и грустно улыбнулась. Она никогда не была особо религиозной но в момент, когда последняя ниточка надежды оборвалась, она просто не знала, где взять еще силы. С того момента она заезжала в церковь, чтобы поставить свечку, каждый день.

Пеппер подошла к шкафу и, начав перебирать на полках книги и журналы, наткнулась на мартовский «Rolling Stone» с Тони на обложке…

— У тебя через два часа фотосессия, которую, кстати, мы переносили уже три раза, так что будь добр…  
— Значит, совсем отмени ее, — перебил он, не оборачиваясь, — у меня нет настроения строить рожи.  
Такие фразы всегда выбивали ее из колеи. Она помолчала несколько секунд, собираясь с мыслями, и осторожно начала.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, как это важно?  
— Кому? Мне? Это им нужен я на обложке, а мне с этого какая польза? Нет, — Тони не дал ей вставить слова, — не говори мне про гонорар, не смеши меня этой суммой, я прекрасно умею считать. Я за день потрачу больше.  
— Ты уже подписал договор, — он не реагировал. — Они статью написали, и, между прочим, хорошую.  
Молчание. Терпение лопнуло.  
— И ты, разумеется, не думаешь о тех людях, чей процент премий зависит от продаж! Нет, я не о руководстве, а о простых менеджерах… мелких сошках, тех, для кого эта «смешная сумма» может быть очень необходима. Впрочем, ты все равно никогда не поймешь. Поэтому да, я отменю всё.  
Хотя за десять лет их отношения давно вышли за рамки «рабочих», в офисе, на конференциях, в деловых поездках Пеппер никогда не позволяла себе ни единого комментария, выполняя его требования. Но дома она могла высказать все, зная, что это не только пройдёт без последствий, касаемо её должности, но и достигнет нужного результата.  
Порой казалось, что она единственная, кто мог воззвать к совести Тони.  
— Ладно-ладно, но учти, я делаю это только ради тебя.  
— Нет, ради людей.  
— Давай устроим совместную фотосессию?  
— Чтоб через пятнадцать минут был наверху.

Снующий туда-сюда народ, десятки одновременно ведущихся разговоров, сливающихся в звук пчелиного роя, вспышки фотоаппаратов. Она давно возненавидела это. Она знала, что сейчас и он ненавидит, но чувство всеобщего восхищения всегда вызывает восхищение самим собой, поэтому он нахально «строил рожи».

Пеппер подавила желание провести пальцем по лицу на обложке и поставила журнал на прежнее место. Нашла нужную книгу и, не задерживаясь ни на секунду, вышла.

Он давно был той частью её самой, без которой просто невозможно существовать. Поэтому она не могла не надеяться, но также чувствовала, что, если он вернется, все будет уже не так, как раньше.


	8. Звонок

Тони лежит в больничной палате и смотрит в потолок. В палате тепло, светло, непривычно. Но совершенно так же, как и раньше - невыносимо. Врачи запретили перелет до полного обследования. Роуди недавно ушел и оставил какого-то надсмотрщика. Тони не помнит как того зовут. Да и говорить с ним особо не хочется. Ему в принципе ни с кем не хочется говорить, кроме…  
\- Дайте мне телефон, - Тони обращается к военному.  
\- Не положено.  
\- Я имею право на один телефонный звонок, - он говорит без улыбки, военный тоже не улыбается и Тони добавляет, - я заплачу, а могу и вообще купить, у меня есть деньги, если только кто-нибудь не растратил всё, пока я отсутствовал.  
«Двенадцать цифр… всего двенадцать, скажи, и IT-шники сделают любую комбинацию, но это единственный номер, который ты должен знать на память, потому что только я смогу сразу помочь тебе в любой ситуации».  
Он помнит. Набирает и слушает гудки. Раз… два… Потом он задумывается о разнице во времени, и что телефон военного точно не определится.  
\- Кто это? – её голос обрывает его мысли. Он усмехается, никаких «алло», всегда четко сформулированные вопросы.  
\- Привет.  
Нет ответа. Тони опять вспоминает о неопределившемся номере, все выходит как в лучшем ужастике: звонок с того света.  
\- Узнала? – уточняет он на всякий случай.  
Ответа по-прежнему нет.  
\- Пеп, - он использует сокращенную форму, так как знает, что никто кроме него не называет её так.  
В следующую секунду он слышит шмыганье носа.  
\- Эй, ты что плачешь? Перестань, ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда ты плачешь, это заставляет меня чувствовать последним придурком…  
Он тараторит, не в состоянии остановится. Хочется нести всякую чушь, лишь бы не думать, говорить что угодно, лишь бы просто говорить. И он знает, что она поймет. Но она молчит.  
\- Ну брось, Роуди же сказал тебе. Я правда жив. Неужели я не заслужил хотя бы приветствия? Ну же, Пеп, это легко просто скажи «привет, Тони», - он выжидает, а затем повторяет медленно и по слогам, - «при-вет, То-ни».  
\- Привет, Тони. - Выдыхает она.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано под впечатлением от One Hundred Days by Ar-Zimraphel и The Priming Game by amonitrate.


	9. Уже не торговец смертью, но еще не железный человек.

3 мая

Тони выходит из самолета. Единственное, что Пеппер хочет сделать - это подбежать и обнять его. Но, как и тогда, когда впервые, после трех месяцев, услышала его голос, она не может делать то, что хочет. Тогда она не могла говорить, сейчас - двигаться.  
Даже несмотря на то, что Роуди предупредил, к звонку она была не готова. Говорить стало легче к третьему разу.  
_\- Давай, Пеппер, я помню: ты прекрасный оратор, просто говори, - убеждал её Тони. - Ты же знаешь, что утконос болтливостью не отличается, особенно сейчас, а тишина сводит с ума, к тому же я должен знать, что творилось.  
И она говорит несколько часов подряд. И с каждой минутой, с каждым произнесённым словом, ей становится легче. Но при этом она ни о чем не спрашивает._

Видеть его теперь физически тяжело, но, как всегда Тони помогает своей вечной иронией. «Конференция» окончательно убеждает, что Тони вернулся. Только её Тони может так спонтанно устраивать и проводить мероприятия. Но его заявление…  
С одной стороны все встает на свои места: она не понимала, зачем ему понадобился именно деловой костюм и почему он не хотел, чтоб Стейн был на аэродроме. С другой, что-то внутри, безусловно, радуется: она всегда была против оружия. С третьей, она все-таки в ужасе: что будет дальше? Но она по-прежнему ничего не спрашивает.

Когда вечером они наконец-то выезжают с территории «Старк Индастриз» Тони говорит:  
\- Хоган, сначала отвезем Пеппер домой.  
\- Что? Тони, нет! – она протестует, - я не оставлю тебя одного!  
\- Я провел в плену три месяца и прошел по пустыни десятки километров, не для того что бы устроить красивое самоубийство у себя дома, так что успокойся. Я хочу побыть один, приедешь завтра с утра.  
Спорить бессмысленно. Но, когда машина останавливается, перед тем как выйти, Пеппер все-таки обнимает его. Это выходит неловко и она не знает сколько проходит времени, пока он не произносит:  
\- Рука, Пеп…  
Она проклинает себя, и, извинившись, быстро выходит.

4 мая

На следующее утро, переступая порог особняка Пеппер спрашивает:  
\- Джарвис, как Тони?  
\- Работает, мисс Поттс.  
\- Он спал?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ел?  
\- Нет.  
Она вздыхает.  
\- Скажи ему, что я здесь, и если ему что-нибудь понадобится…

Как только она включает компьютер, письма не перестают приходить ни на секунду. Она усмехается, представляя, сколько бы было звонков, если б она предварительно не отключила второй телефон. Но работа отвлекает от навязчивых мыслей, пока Тони не спрашивает большие ли у неё руки…

 _\- Да ладно, Пеп, это не страшно._  
\- Я не буду ставить тебе уколы!  
\- Если б ты столько раз не видела меня голым, я бы подумал, что ты стесняешься, в чем проблема.  
\- Я боюсь!  
\- Брось, это обычный внутримышечный укол, его даже дети могут поставить.  
\- Ну давай мы наймем медсестру? – она хнычет.  
\- Ты знаешь, что медсестры это единственный тип женщин, который я не переношу.  
\- Медбрата?  
\- Извращенка. 

 

Ощущения, когда она держит светящийся реактор и должна поместить его внутрь, не сравнимы с теми, когда она держала шприц, за секунду, чтоб поставить укол.

Пеппер поднимается из мастерской на ватных ногах, не преставая смотреть на реактор. Она садится на диван, продолжая вертеть его в руках, и явно не собирается выбрасывать.

\- Мисс Поттс, Мистер Старк только что уехал.  
\- Как? Куда? – Пеппер, отрывается от ноутбука и смотрит на часы: после «операции» прошел всего сорок минут.  
\- На авиабазу «Эдвардс».  
Она не знает радоваться или волноваться еще больше.  
Тони возвращается в тот самый момент, когда степень её волнения достигает предела.  
Он не поднимается наверх, и она спуститься сама с единственным насущным вопросом:  
\- Что ты будешь есть?  
\- Ой, реши сама… - он не отрывается от монитора.  
\- Тони, ты изменился, я правда не знаю, чего ты хочешь.  
\- Хорошо, - он на секунду закрывает глаза, - я хочу пиццу, много пиццы…  
Через полчаса она снова спускается с коробкой. Тони берет ломтик, даже не взглянув на Пеппер, и не замечает, когда она уходит.

Перед сном Пеппер снова разгадывает реактор.  
«Отличный выйдет ночник», - усмехается она, и тут же вздрагивает:  
_\- Сейчас у меня остановится сердце…_  
Пеппер несколько раз моргает, прогоняя воспоминания, затем улыбается: похоже теперь у неё есть доказательство, светящееся и хрупкое.


	10. What if…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ныла-ныла, что разговор во время танца и на балконе не логичен (меня бесит) и вообще мне в фильме не хватило драматизма, так что вот)

_\- Фонд помощи семьям пожарных, я еще понимаю, но ежегодные благотворительные вечера… Ежегодные? То есть ты хочешь, чтобы они устраивались каждый год, за мой счет, а все собранные средства в фонд? Поттс, с твоей манией к благотворительности…  
\- Тони, - она перебила его, - здесь речь не о моей мании, здесь речь о матерях, женах, которые годами провожали сыновей и мужей на работу и не знали, вернутся ли они, и в один такой вот день они не возвращались из-за того, - она понизила голос, - что какой-нибудь пьяный мужик решил устроить фейерверк в доме, - сквозь зубы договорила она, вспоминая слова одного из пожарников.  
\- Ну все же обошлось… - рассеянно бормотал Тони.  
Она молчала ровно столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы услышать фирменное «лаааадно». _

Этот благотворительный вечер был назначен на двадцать второе мая. Пеппер начала подготовку еще за месяц и продолжала, когда Тони вернулся. За несколько часов до открытия Пеппер спросила, пойдет ли он, ответ был отрицательным. Хотя она не была уверена, что он вообще слушал. Если бы вечер пришелся на то время, когда Тони был все еще в «пропавших без вести», она надела что-нибудь праздничное, но скромное, какого угодно цвета, кроме черного (за эти три месяца она не надела ни одной черной вещи). Но Тони вернулся, и ей хотелось блистать… сиять, и не только потому что она была ведущей.

\- Как у пожарных хватает духу войти в горящее здание, из которого все бегут? - говорила она на весь зал, открывая вечер. - Войти, зная, что могут погибнуть, зная, что навсегда могут оставить своих матерей, жен и детей. Но они входят, потому что только от них зависят жизни других людей… потому что их отвага поистине не знает границ…

Вечер проходил замечательно. Напитки, закуска, музыка – все как всегда на высшем уровне. Она обходила гостей, вела светские беседы и при этом впервые за долгие месяцы чувствовала себя хорошо и спокойно. Она действительно сияла. Практически каждый мужчина провожал ее восхищенным взглядом, но она не замечала. Мысли были очень далеко, даже тогда, когда она разговаривала со знакомыми.  
\- Прекрасно выглядишь, - она не сразу поняла, что с ней произошло: воспарила ли она ещё выше или упала куда-то очень глубоко.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь…

\- Я тебя смущаю?  
Несмотря на то, что сейчас ей трудно было просто думать, не то что вспомнить все, что она хотела спросить или сказать, упустить возможность она не могла. Потому что первый раз за все это время (кроме того случая, когда ее рука побывала в его груди) они были так близко. Потому что все дни со своего возвращения, он лишний раз не то что не заговаривал - не смотрел на нее.  
\- Что с тобой происходит? – она посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\- В смысле? – он искренне удивился.  
\- Я не буду спрашивать, что именно ты сейчас изобретаешь, я спрошу – почему ты это делаешь, что с тобой произошло?  
\- Пеп, такой чудный вечер, давай не будем его портить? – он улыбнулся, но улыбка получилась очень вымученной.  
\- Тони, если ты мне не расскажешь, я сойду с ума, потому что буду думать, что с ума сошел ты.  
Они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга, продолжая при этом двигаться в такт музыки.  
\- Хорошо, - он вздохнул. - Идем на воздух...

\- Почему ты думаешь, что это были целенаправленные поставки, а не… воровство? - она перебила его практически сразу, не только потому что знала, что он может сказать дальше, но и потому что видела, как ему тяжело говорить.  
\- Слишком много было оружия…  
Она отвернулась и стала нервно стучать пальцами по каменному ограждению, смотря на ночной город.  
\- Ты действительно никогда не допускал мысли, что твое оружие могут продавать на сторону? - Пеппер посмотрела на него и, поймав его непонимающий взгляд, продолжила: - Что это гораздо прибыльнее?  
\- Ты знала? - вдруг спросил он, Пеппер опустила голову. – Все, это время ты знала и…  
\- Тони, что я должна была сделать? Подойти к тебе в то время, как ты валялся с двумя блондинками после очередной вечеринки, и сказать «знаете, мистер Старк, я тут случайно обнаружила любопытные накладные на поставки, и мне кажется…» - она резко замолчала, вспомнив все это, но тут же, глубоко вздохнув, продолжила: – Ну допустим, ты узнал, и что бы ты сделал? Пошел к Стейну и сказал…  
\- Причем здесь Стейн?  
\- А ты до сих пор не понял? Он инициатор нелегальных поставок и… - она помедлила, - у меня нет доказательств, но я уверена, что именно он организовала нападение на конвой… потому что хотел…  
\- Пеппер, это уже чересчур…  
\- Накладные, которые я тогда случайно обнаружила, были для поставок в Афганистан… Я не успела внимательно их рассмотреть и думала, мне показалось… Я не хотела верить, но вспомни: это он намекнул, что неплохо было бы провести демонстрацию. Он знал, что ты не упустишь такую возможность. И ты не видел его все эти месяцы! Он не был похож на человека, который не показывает свою боль, потому что он сильный … - она резко отвернулась и заморгала. – А сейчас, когда ты вернулся, я не могла тебе сказать, что именно он отстранил тебя, чтобы, как он выразился, «защитить тебя», - она повернулась и посмотрела на него. - Тони, я никогда тебе не врала.  
Некоторое время он внимательно смотрел ей в глаза, а потом резко развернулся и пошел.  
\- Куда ты? – даже с ее умением бегать на каблуках в таком платье это было непросто.  
\- Найду Стейна…  
\- И что ты сделаешь? – она вцепилась ему в предплечье, он остановился и молчал. - Сначала целиться, потом стрелять, помнишь? И у меня, правда, нет доказательств… - Пеппер замерла, - почти… дома или в машине… нужно связаться с Джарвисом… - быстро говорила она. - Пойдем.

\- Улыбайся, здесь повсюду камеры, - они быстро спускались по парадной лестнице, - и не смотри так на Стейна, помаши ему и скажи, что мы поехали…

\- Джарвис, - начала Пеппер, как только они сели в машину, - выведи мне карту Афганистана.  
\- Да, мисс Поттс, загружаю, - на лобовом стекле начала отображаться карта.  
\- С тех пор как ты пропал, я постоянно смотрела новости…  
\- Я думал, ты постоянно плакала, - Тони улыбнулся,  
\- Ты же знаешь, - она не обратила внимание: рассказывать о том, что она чувствовала в эти три месяца, ей сейчас не хотелось, - в Афганистане до сих пор ведется гражданская война, репортажей очень мало, но в одном я заметила до боли знакомое оружие, и не у афганских военных. Джарвис увеличил, и, к сожалению, мы рассмотрели наши логотипы, - она вздохнула. – К тому же удалось поддерживать связь с одним корреспондентом из CNN…  
\- Карта загружена, - проинформировал Джарвис.  
\- Спасибо. Появление оружия зафиксировано здесь, здесь и здесь, - она указывала пальцем на соответствующие точки на карте - но сегодня пришли данные, что еще и здесь…  
\- Что это за город? – Тони нахмурился.  
\- Гульмира… Пока Роуди тебя искал и звонил мне каждый день, я выучила все города в Афганистане, - она откинулась на сидение и закрыла глаза. - В любом случае всё бесполезно.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Эта банда действуют слишком быстро, если дать информацию военным, которые сейчас находятся там, они все равно не успеют застать.  
\- Есть способ, - он нажал на педаль газа.  
\- Какой? – она, нахмурившись, посмотрела на него, он не ответил. - Тони?  
Но по его сосредоточенному взгляду, направленному больше куда-то в себя, чем на дорогу, Пеппер поняла, что он вряд ли произнесет что-нибудь в ближайший час. Она закрыла глаза и задремала.

\- Пеппер, - она почувствовала, как рука сжимает ее плечо, и открыла глаза – они были уже в мастерской-гараже.  
\- Прости, я просто устала, - она вздохнула: эта полудрема заставила чувствовать себя еще хуже. Пеппер вышла из машины и, не глядя на Тони, пошла в свою комнату.

Она уже несколько минут стояла у туалетного столика, все еще в «дурацком» платье и смотрела на себя в зеркало.  
\- Эй, - голос заставил её вздрогнуть, - ну не злись, - Тони улыбнулся, Пеппер внимательно посмотрела на него через зеркало.  
Она могла по пальцам пересчитать, сколько раз он переступил порог ее комнаты, и ни разу ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось.  
\- Я не злюсь, - она начала снимать сережку. – Если ты не хочешь мне ничего говорить - не надо, - она положила сережку на столик и стала расстегивать другую.  
\- Я расскажу тебе все, обещаю, просто не сейчас, ладно?  
Она не ответила, а сосредоточилась на подвеске. Пальцы не слушались. Тони заметил, подойдя ближе, расстегнул и небрежно кинул на столик. Она вздохнула.  
\- Пеппер, - он взял ее за плечи, она напрягалась, - знаешь, я виноват перед многими, но еще больше я виноват перед тобой… перед нами.  
\- Тони, – она развернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза, - просто скажи мне, что со временем ты станешь прежним и все будет, как раньше: конференции, вечеринки, девочки…  
\- Не будет, - он прищурился.  
Возразить она не смогла, сопротивляться или остановиться тоже. Даже если это будет на одну ночь, ей было все равно. За эти три месяца она поняла одну очень простую вещь: нужно жить так, как жил Тони. Жить каждый день, будто это твой последний день. Не придумывать себе барьеров, не откладывать выполнение того, о чем мечтаешь на потом. И всегда заниматься тем, чем хочешь, быть с тем, с кем хочешь. И дарить любовь тому, кого ты любишь, потому что в один день всего этого может не стать.  
Она любила его. И, наверное, могла сказать, что он ее любит, хотя любовь для Тони Старка была чем-то между сильным влечением и не менее сильной привязанностью или даже привычкой, по крайней мере, ей так казалось. И в эти три месяца она практически каждый день проклинала себя за то, что никогда не давала волю своим чувствам и что, может, никогда уже не даст, потому что будет просто некому. Но сейчас ей было совершенно все равно, потому что синий шелк плавно спускался на пол.

Пеппер проснулась. За окном было пасмурно, поэтому в комнате стоял полумрак. Она была одна… Романтичная Пеппер надеялась, что Тони сейчас после того, как Джарвис сказал, что она проснулась, принесет с кухни приготовленный им завтрак. Рациональная Пеппер знала, насколько Тони ненавидел эти утренние сцены. В большинстве случаев он просыпался раньше и оставлял своих девушек одних, в остальных или сама Пеппер будила его, или его будили сами девушки, причем последний вариант был не самым приятным: Тони всегда достаточно холодно с ними прощался. И почему она решила, что станет исключением? Джарвис, обычно всегда желавший ей доброго утра и делившийся сводками новостей и другой полезной информацией, молчал, и она была благодарна. Рациональная Пеппер встала ровно через пятнадцать минут: именно столько потребовалось Романтичной Пеппер, навсегда распрощалась с любыми надеждами.  
Но даже душ не смог хоть немного развеять то ноющее внутри чувство. Она вышла из комнаты и только тогда заметила, что в доме было необычно тихо. Аппетита не было, и Пеппер сразу прошла в свой кабинет. Но, тупо глядя на монитор несколько минут, не в состоянии прочитать ни единого сообщения, она глубоко вздохнула, встала и направилась в мастерскую. Спускаясь, она ожидала чего угодно, но не этого. Внутри было темно.  
\- Джарвис, - позвала она.  
\- Да, мисс Поттс.  
\- Где Тони?  
\- Ушел, сказал, что хочет побродить по берегу.  
Пеппер, не веря свои ушам, стала осматривать машины и мотоциклы в подтверждении слов, но замерла. Увидев разбитую, каким-то немыслимым образом, машину она подошла ближе и инстинктивно подняла голову вверх.  
\- Джарвис, что это? – она смотрела на дырку в потолке.  
\- Эксперимент.  
\- Какой эксперимент? – она встала точно под дыру и, подняв голову, увидела небо.  
\- Простите, мисс Поттс, но я не могу сказать.  
\- Так… еще раз, где Тони? - она потирала виски.  
\- Ушел бродить по берегу.  
\- Давно?  
\- Час назад.  
\- Хорошо, сообщи, когда он вернется, - сказала она, выходя из мастерской.

Через два часа она начала волноваться, через четыре - паниковать. Через восемь – она задремала на кушетке под телевизор, так как в конце концов смирилась и вспомнила много случаев, когда Тони вот так исчезал.  
Ее разбудил грохот, который, как она предполагала, исходил из мастерской.  
Она чуть не подвернула ногу – с такой скоростью она спускалась. Но стоило ей войти внутрь, как её парализовало. Пеппер видела множество различных изобретений: от микроскопических чипов, которые Тони делал от скуки, до Большого адронного коллайдера, в создании которого он принимал непосредственное участие. На ее глазах «родился» Джарвис, появились и другие роботы, которые в большинстве случаев были представлены ей очень неожиданно. Но ЭТО!  
\- Что здесь происходит?  
\- Скажем, это не худшее, за чем ты меня застукала…  
Умение Тони шутить даже в самых ужасных ситуациях нередко спасало и её. Но не сегодня.  
\- Что это? – говорить ей удавалось с трудом.  
\- Костюм.  
Она внимательно осматривала и, заметив до боли знакомые следы, (она присутствовала на многих презентациях- испытаниях) воскликнула:  
\- На тебе дырки от пуль?  
\- Аккуратней, - Тони, не ответив ей, крикнул на робота.  
\- Где ты был? – наконец спросила она.  
\- Ну… - протянул он.  
\- Джарвис, где он был?  
\- Сэр? – спросил голос.  
\- В Афганистане, - ответил Тони.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Пеппер, что не понятного?  
\- Ничего не понятно! – она воскликнула.  
\- Я изобрел костюм, - устало говорил он, - и я летал в нем в Афганистан, чтобы разобраться с боевиками, у которых было мое оружие. Так понятнее?  
Она некоторое время молчала, пытаясь осознать все это.  
\- И как, разобрался?  
\- Да, теперь нужно выяснить, где еще…  
\- То есть ты еще раз хочешь… полететь?!  
\- Ну да, - ответил он как само собой разумеющееся.  
С минуту она молчала, а потом начала:  
\- Три месяца, Тони, три месяца, когда все вокруг говорили, что ты мертв, я не верила. А когда ты вернулся… сначала с этим заявлением, а потом со своим затворничеством - все говорили, что ты сошел с ума, и я опять отказывалась верить… но теперь я вижу, что ты действительно спятил, - она перевела дух. - Тони, у тебя дыра в груди… у тебя ядерная хрень в груди… нормальные люди с таким вообще не живут. И тогда, когда нужно беречь себя, ты изобретаешь какой-то костюм и летишь в Афганистан, чтобы «разобраться с боевиками»? Тебе жить надоело? - у нее сорвался голос. - Все, с меня хватит, – она начала нервно ходить взад и вперед, и говорила больше самой себе, - Правда… сколько можно… я уеду, найду себе какого-нибудь нормального мужика, выйду наконец замуж, рожу детей… мне тридцать четыре… да, решено, - она кивнула самой себе.  
\- Пеппер, ты что, бросаешь меня?  
\- Да, Тони, если ты хочешь сдохнуть – делай это без меня. Я уже потеряла тебя однажды, и я не переживу это еще раз! - она направилась к выходу.  
\- Пеппер, стой… послушай.  
Она не останавливалась, и невольно порадовалась, что он застрял в своём «костюме».  
\- Джарвис, заблокируй дверь.  
Дверь закрылась.  
\- Джарвис, - зарычала Пеппер, - если ты не откроешь дверь, я возьму кувалду и разнесу здесь всё.  
\- Против кувалды я бессилен, сэр.  
Дверь открылась.  
\- Пеппер!  
Она не слушала.

Тяжело дышла, она еле дошла до кушетки в гостиной.  
\- Мисс Поттс.  
\- Не сейчас, Джарвис, – с трудом выговорила она.  
\- Я хотел сказать, что полковник Роудс будет здесь через минуту.  
\- О, прекрасно, скажи ему, что Тони у себя, - она встала и твердой походкой ушла к себе в комнату.

Пеппер собирала вещи. И мысленно твердила одну и ту же фразу: «я поступаю правильно». В конце концов, на Тони совершались покушения, когда он изобретал оружие, а теперь, когда он собрался «воевать», находиться рядом было просто самоубийством. Мало того, что её могли «задеть», когда могли напасть на него, к нему могли подобраться через неё… или через её близких. Сердце сжалось.  
«Да, я поступаю правильно» - повторила она.

\- Джарвис предположил, что если бы я сказал, что люблю тебя, ты бы не ушла, - Тони стоял в дверях.  
\- Я всегда говорила, что Джарвис лучше разбирается в эмоциях, чем ты, - она продолжала укладывать вещи в чемодан, не глядя на него.  
\- А я ответил, что в таком состоянии тебя бы ничего не остановило.  
Пеппер промолчала.  
\- Послушай, - он подошел ближе, - я понимаю, это тяжело, и я не хотел, чтобы все получилось так, но… - он помолчал. – Сейчас ты нужна мне как никогда прежде, один я не справлюсь, даже Роуди отказался помочь…  
Кого она обманывала? Ей гораздо легче было бы спрыгнуть с утеса, на котором стоял его дом, в океан, чем навсегда уйти.  
В носу предательски защипало, она шмыгнула.  
\- Прибереги слезы, для другого случая, - он осторожно притянул её к себе. – Я жив… здоров, и, кстати, эта « ядерная хрень» надежнее любого кардиостимулятора.  
\- Накладные на поставки могут быть у Стейна на компьютере, - сказала она сдавленным голосом.  
\- Что?  
\- Я всегда без проблем могу войти к нему в кабинет, но мне нужен «ключ»…


	11. Конец?

Пеппер уже несколько минут сидела, уставившись в телевизор, совершенно не вникая, что в нем происходит. Из состояния шока вывел телефонный звонок. Она машинально поднесла трубку к уху.  
\- Да, мама, это правда… нет, я сама узнала только сегодня утром… нет, я не знаю, что произошло ночью в здании… меня там не было… - врала она, но рассказывать о событиях этой ночи не будет никогда и никому, и попытается не вспоминать, но это кажется невозможным…

_Она нажимает на кнопку… ноги сами несут ее к выходу, в следующую секунду она оказывается на заднем сидении автомобиля, и, обернувшись, видит взрыв. Осознание приходит мгновенно, она начинает кричать: «Я его убила… после такого взрыва нельзя выжить… я убила его… их обоих…» она продолжает что-то кричать, ее трясет так сильно, что голова идет кругом. Но слова, агента Колсона, что, если она сейчас же не успокоится, он вколет успокоительное, заставляют ее замолчать._  
Когда спустя «целую вечность» они возвращаются, Пеппер выскакивает еще до того, как машина окончательно останавливается. На этот раз она пересекает порог не с решительностью, не с опаской, у нее в голове только одна мысль.  
\- Тони!!!- надрывается она, ответа нет.  
\- Мисс Поттс, - послышался голос агента Колсона.  
\- Идемте за мной по лестнице, - увидев в его руке фонарь, она выхватила его и побежала. 

_Ожидание казалось вечным. Она сидела в коридоре временного штаба «ЩИТа», гипнотизируя дверь напротив, вскакивая всякий раз как она открывалась._

_\- Мисс Поттс, - наконец вышел агент Колсон, - вы можете войти, костюм мы сняли, но Мистер Старк еще без сознания, - и помолчав добавил, - Вы молодец.  
Комок подобрался к горлу, и она ничего не смогла ответить._

_\- Ненавижу больницы, - фраза вывела ее из полудремы._  
\- Как ты? – она вымученно улыбнулась.  
\- Я отлично себя чувствую, костюм прекрасен, у меня даже царапин нет… почти, - он посмотрел на левую руку.  
Она откинулась на спинку и потерла виски.  
\- Если ты хочешь поговорить про увольнение, то знай: ты разгромила мой реактор, и чтобы компенсировать все затраты, тебе придется работать на меня до конца жизни.  
-Знаешь, - его настроение всегда мгновенно передавалось ей, - мне столько раз хотелось убить тебя, но я даже не думала, что когда-нибудь смогу попробовать сделать это, и теперь жалею, что у меня не вышло, - она помедлила. - И еще, это ты приказал мне нажать на кнопку, а по сколько ты мой работодатель и я должна подчинятся приказам, то все последствия на тебе… это закон, - он улыбнулась.  
\- Кстати, спасибо, что спасла мне жизнь.  
\- Ты первый меня спас, мы квиты, - она грустно вздохнула, и он не мог не заметить.  
\- Что?  
\- Стейн… ведь это я убила его… я нажала на кнопку…и…  
\- Нет, не ты, - перебил он, уставившись в потолок. Пеппер недоуменно смотрела.  
\- Мы с ним после этого еще даже поболтали… 

\- Почему я не могу до тебя дозвониться? - в комнату вошел Хеппи.  
Она открыла глаза и, посмотрев на часы, обнаружила, что просидела так уже полчаса.  
\- Не могу больше ни с кем разговаривать, - она поежилась, вспомнив о том, что перед тем, как отключить телефон ответила, как ей казалось, на тысячу звонков. - Хеппи, что теперь будет?  
\- Поживем - увидим.


	12. Помощница супер-героя

Она, как только спустилась вниз, все-таки зевнула, еле успев прикрыть рот папкой.  
\- Опять не выспалась? - он даже не обернулся.  
\- Выспишься с тобой, - и, осознав, что сказала это вслух и что на это сейчас посыпется куча шуточек, она добавила строго и даже официально: - Из срочного: в Бангкоке проблемы с краснорубашечниками, в России на угольной шахте высокая концентрация метана мешает спасательным работам, ну и наводнение в юго-восточной Европе*…  
\- Наводнение, - повторил он. – Ну, это надолго, значит, вернусь опять ночью.  
Она пожала плечами, показывая, что ей, в принципе, безразлично, и добавив: «Если что - звони», вышла.  
И так было каждое утро. Она знала, когда он встает, и к этому времени успевала подготовить такой список срочных дел. Разговор длился обычно пару минут и всегда заканчивался одной и той же фразой с одной и той же интонацией. Безразличной.  
То, что она стала совершенно равнодушна к чужим трагедиям, она поняла давно. В первую неделю из-за шока от увиденного и услышанного она порой не замечала слез, катящихся по ее щекам. В ту первую неделю она не высыпалась, не столько от постоянных звонков, сколько от кошмаров, которые снились каждую ночь. Ей становилось страшно, что именно она тот человек, который решает, кого будут спасать. Но постепенно из службы доверия Пеппер превратилась в бесчувственную справочную-диспетчерскую:  
\- Наводнение? Хорошо, я запишу… Нет, я прекрасно понимаю, что вода прибывает, но и вы поймите, что он сейчас на другом конце Земного шара… Да, непременно… Пожалуйста.  
Когда Тони предложил сделать этот номер достоянием всего американского народа, она бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд. После чего Пеппер рассказала, что какая-то старушка, неизвестно как узнавшая ее номер, позвонила и попросила, чтобы железный человек прилетел и снял ее кошку с дерева, а то службе спасения домашних животных она не доверяет.  
\- Ну да, я не люблю кошек, - согласился Тони.  
После этого они пришли к выводу, что ее телефон должен быть известен очень ограниченному числу людей: всего лишь всем главам всех государств, так как делать ее телефон, как и его костюм, достоянием только США он не намеревался. А «гордость» некоторых стран, отказавшихся сотрудничать с «американским супер-героем», ее очень радовала: меньше звонков.


	13. У всех свои страхи

Ее разбудил раскат грома. У Пеппер, как и у каждого человека, были свои страхи. Она ужасно, безумно, панически боялась грозы. Звукоизоляция даже такого дома не могла противостоять стихии. Еще не до конца проснувшись, она ощутила нарастающую панику.  
\- Джарвис! – позвала она.  
Никто не ответил - это говорило об отсутствии электричества. Страх усиливался, но она пыталась рассуждать спокойно:  
«Даже если я выпью литр успокоительного, это вряд ли быстро поможет, нужно чего покрепче».  
Она надела халат и на ощупь вышла из комнаты. В окна смотреть боялась, но в таком доме не смотреть было невозможно. И она посмотрела именно в тот момент, когда все небо разрезало несколько молний, осветив океан, волны которого, как ей казалось, были девятибалльными. Стиснув зубы и стараясь дышать глубоко, Пеппер дошла до бара и трясущимися руками потянулась к первой попавшейся бутылке, за достаточную крепость содержимого которой она не беспокоилось.  
\- Эй… - Тони появился неожиданно, слишком неожиданно, так же, как очередной раскат грома и сверкание молнии, и все это заставило истошно закричать.  
\- Тихо… тихо, это я, успокойся, - он схватил её за плечи.  
Она выдохнула. После крика, казалось, стало немного, но легче.  
\- Ты чего?  
Она не отвечала, пыталась восстановить дыхание.  
\- Пеппер?  
\- Я ужасно боюсь грозы, - наконец сказала она.  
\- Не знал, - по интонации было слышно, что он улыбается.  
\- Да ты вообще много чего обо мне не знаешь, - она высвободилась и взяла другую бутылку. Руки дрожали еще сильнее. - Что, даже резервное питание не работает?  
\- Дай-ка я, - Тони выхватил и, наполняя два стакана, продолжал: - совершенно ничего не смог сделать, да и ураган такой… лучше не рисковать, - он протянул стакан, который Пеппер тут же осушила. Тони присвистнул.

\- Так почему ты боишься грозы? – спросил Тони после третьего стакана. - Я хочу сказать, такие страхи приходят обычно из детства.  
\- Не знаю, честно, - призналась Пеппер, - все забываю спросить у родителей, - она запнулась.

\- А ты? – спросила она, разливая по шестому разу.  
\- Что?  
Ей потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы спросить серьезно и даже сочувствующе:  
\- Почему ты боишься медуз?  
Тони молчал, и она уже пожалела, что спросила.  
\- Отлично помню тот день, - начал он, - я был подростком, спрыгнул в море с пирса и, не проплыв пару метров, увидел медуз. Больших таких синих. Пока доплыл до берега, они жалили, много раз. Ночью лихорадило: кошмары, температура, но в итоге ничего серьезного, через три дня и следов не осталось… а страх не проходит, - он пожал плечами. - Идиотизм… супер-герой, который боится медуз…

\- Если ты снимешь футболку, в комнате станет ярче, - после полбутылки виски, резюмировала Пеппер, не в силах оторвать взгляд от света реактора. – А еще лучше запустить, новую линию одежды? - теперь она пыталась рассчитать прибыль.  
\- Первый вариант мне нравится больше, - Тони придвинулся ближе.  
Слишком близко, близко на столько что…  
Вдруг включился свет. Они резко заморгали, пытаясь привыкнуть.  
\- Черт, генератор! – Тони вскочил и побежал в мастерскую.


	14. Четыре месяца

\- Последний отчет, - Пеппер твердо решила, что, закончив его, сразу поедет домой.  
Она не обратила внимание, когда Тони уселся рядом.  
\- Надо же, прошло четыре месяца, - пробормотал он.  
\- С чего? – автоматически спросила она.  
Он молчал, и Пеппер посмотрела на дату.  
Ровно четыре месяца с её дня рождения. Ровно четыре месяца, как его похитили. Она невольно напряглась, ведь Тони никогда не рассказывал, что с ним произошло.  
\- Как я последний раз был с женщиной.  
Ей хотелось закрыть лицо рукой, но она невозмутимо ответила:  
\- Так найди себе кого-нибудь.  
\- Считаешь, их не отпугнет это, - Пеппер услышала, как он постучал по реактору.  
Пеппер удивилась: она никогда не задумывалась, что он теперь комплекcует.  
\- Многие женщины считают его очень сексуальным, - Пеппер сохранила отчет и закрыла ноутбук: работать все равно не получится.  
\- А ты?  
\- Тони, я очень устала, - она вздохнула, - давай без этого.  
Она встала и направилась к выходу. Пеппер оставалась только тогда, когда у Тони были миссии.  
\- Подожди, - он подбежал и взял её за локоть, - я серьезно.  
Пеппер на секунду зажмурилась. Они не говорили о своих отношениях со времени злополучной конференции. Почему это происходит именно сейчас, когда единственное, чего она хочет, - быстрее добраться до дома и завалиться спать.  
\- Ты мой босс, - это прозвучало не очень уверенно.  
\- Да перестань.  
\- Давай не будем все усложнять.  
Они смотрели друг на друга некоторое время, затем Тони развернулся и ушел.

Дома, засыпая, Пеппер думала, а правда, почему нет? Любая девушка мечтала оказаться на её месте. Но так же любая нормальная девушка сбежала бы уже через неделю. Одно дело - быть помощницей Тони, когда фирмой руководил Стейн, другое - когда все управление сваливается на человека, который никогда не мог организовать свою собственную жизнью. К тому же при срыве очередной встречи акционеров, инвесторов, инженеров и прочих людей зачастую не интересовало, что Тони любит геройствовать. Чтобы успокоить их, требовалось много сил. Так что за последнее время она слишком устала, чтобы что-то чувствовать. А если у нее иногда подгибались колени и сердце начинало биться быстрее, так это из-за беготни на высоких каблуках и употребления крепкого кофе. По крайней мере, она убедила себя в этом.

На следующее утро Тони просит отменить все встречи во второй половине дня.  
В обед он уезжает. Пеппер не спрашивает куда.  
Вечером - возвращается. Не один. Рядом с ним красивая мулатка и он обнимает её за талию. Они проходят мимо воркуя. Лишь перед тем как подняться на второй этаж, Тони оборачивается:  
\- Поттс, можешь уйти сегодня пораньше.

Не проехав и половину пути, Пеппер жмет на тормоза, так как из-за слез ничего не видит. Ей потребуется полчаса, чтобы успокоится. Потом дома она проплачет еще час.

На следующее утро Пеппер спокойна. Но ровно до того момента, как встречает в гостиной ту девушку. Некоторое время они смотрят друг на друга и молчат.  
\- Где Тони? – девушка спрашивает рассеянно.  
Одежда на ней изрядно помята и Пеппер мысленно усмехается:  
\- Ну, знаете, жизнь супер-героя, - она улыбается. - Вам вызвать машину?

Спустя полчаса Пеппер спускается в мастерскую. Она перечисляет Тони, который сидит к ней спиной, список дел.  
\- Ты ведь не злишься? - спрашивает он, оборачиваясь.  
\- На что? – она поднимает брови.  
Он усмехается.  
\- Ладно, посмотри, я решил устроить выставку, аналогов которой…


	15. Венеция

\- За удачный контракт, - Тони поднял бокал шампанского.  
\- За Венецию, - улыбнулась Пеппер.

\- Кажется, мне уже хватит, - резюмировала она, смотря на разбитый бокал, который так «удачно» поставила на стол. - Я пойду. - Она поднялась, но тут же плюхнулась обратно – высокие каблуки устойчивее ее не делали. - Что ты смеешься? Помог бы.

Кое-как они добрались до номера. При спотыкании, а это происходило почти каждую секунду, они звонко смеялись: как оказалось, Тони был опорой еще хуже, чем ее туфли.

\- Пришли, - Пеппер прислонилась спиной к двери, вытаскивая пластиковую карту- ключ.  
Тони оперся о дверь рукой, чуть касаясь ее плеча. Они пристально смотрели друг на друга не больше секунды.

Пеппер проснулась первая. От ужасной головной боли и громкого храпа, который буквально гремел в ее ухо. Осознание пришло мгновенно.  
Она в секунду соскочила с кровати, завернувшись в тонкое одеяло.  
\- Подлец, - она буквально визжала.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - пробормотал Тони.  
\- Негодяй, - кричала Пеппер, швыряя в него рубашку.  
\- У тебя от собственного крика голова не болит? Мы вчера вроде одинаково выпили… - Тони потирал виски.  
\- Мерзавец, - в него полетели брюки, - напоить меня и затащить в койку…  
\- Ну, это спорный вопрос - кто кого затащил…  
\- Кто я тебе? Одна из твоих дешевых…  
\- Позволь возразить. Это была моя, наверное, самая дорогая авантюра: устроить заключение совершено невыгодного и ненужного контакта…  
\- Ах, это была авантюра, - она подняла его ботинок.  
-Только не… - послышался глухой удар, который не дал ему договорить.  
-Пеппер… - сдавленным голосом проговорил он.  
\- Убирайся отсюда, - она взяла второй ботинок.  
\- Пеппер, это же должно было когда-либо произойти!  
Она швырнула, но на этот раз он увернулся. Пеппер на глаза попались ее туфли, не тяжелые, но каблук был высокий, а, самое главное, острый. Тони проследил за ее взглядом и, осознав, мгновенно оказался около двери, захватив рубашку и оба ботинка, брюки он уже успел надеть.  
\- А в гневе ты еще прекраснее, - туфли полетели в него, но ударились в закрывающуюся дверь.  
Пеппер села на кровать. Головная боль пульсировала в висках. Да, это должно было произойти, но не так… И злилась она только по одной причине: она ничего не помнила.

Эпилог от Rescue d  
...и 9 месяцев спустя, в течение 12 часовых схваток, где-то между метанием подушек с криком "я убью тебя, подонок!!" и слезами под фразу "девочка...3,5 кг...похожа на маму", родильное отделение номер 1 больницы святого (кого-то там) во всех подробностях выслушало всё, что Поттс накопила в себе о Старке за последние 10 лет...))


	16. Пятый принцип

Тони Старк просыпается и впервые за долгие годы чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым. Он протягивает руку в предвкушении, но на второй половине кровати пусто.  
Он резко открывает глаза и видит на подушке записку с одним только словом.  
— Проклятье, — выдыхает он вскакивая. — Джарвис, все аэропорты, вокзалы, прокаты машин, камеры наблюдений: где-то она или её машина, её документы должны засветиться. – Тони знает: она так же уперта, как и он, и если что-то вбила себе в голову, то обязательно исполнит.  
— Сэр…  
— Выполняй!  
— Сэр, срочный звонок из Щ.И.Т.  
— Старк, — резко отвечает Тони.  
— Мистер Старк, — слышится до тошноты спокойный голос агента Коллсона, — террорист заминировал здание автовокзала, взял заложников и требует, чтобы вы немедленно пришли к нему… без костюма.  
— Проклятье, — Тони хочется разбить что-нибудь, но в место этого надевает свою кожаную куртку и уезжает.

У здания автовокзала много машин разных служб. Он замечает Коллсона.  
— Мистер Старк, он внутри с заложниками, взрывчатка на нем… много… и управляется дистанционно, как только он отпустит кнопку, все взлетит на воздух.  
— Что ему нужно?  
— Он сказал, что будет говорить только с вами.  
Когда Тони входит внутрь, он не думает ровным счетом ни о чем.

— Мистер Старк, — человек стоит в центре зала, в одной руке у него кнопка, в другой пистолет, заложники сидят у стены, — как оперативно, я ваш большой поклонник, только посмотрите, — он указывает на свою грудь, которая обмотана взрывчаткой, — тоже оружие. Динамит. Знаете, Нобеля называла торговцем смерти даже его секретарша и тогда он учредил премию, которая помогает людям, даже делает их великими, а вы и так великий человек и помогаете людям…  
— Что вам нужно? – спокойно спрашивает Тони.  
— Вы ведь так много теперь делаете для людей, — он, казалось, не слышал вопроса, — вы спасаете их жизни, рискуя собственной, и мне стало интересно, а рискнут ли эти же люди своей жизнью ради вас. Итак, господа, моё требование: если сейчас найдется человек, который пожертвует своей жизнью ради Железного человека, я отпущу и вашего героя, и всех остальных. Если нет, я взрываю всех, потому что ни этих, ни каких-либо других людей нет смысла спасать ни какому герою. Итак, кто? Начинаю считать, — он поднял руку с кнопкой. — Пять, четыре…

В следующий момент встает девушка.

— Браво! – закричал мужчина. – Я бы вам поаплодировал, но руки заняты. Подойдите сюда.  
Девушка идет. У нее черные волосы и не менее черные очки с большими стеклами в пол-лица, рваные джинсы, кеды и дурацкая футболка.  
Она встает рядом с ними.  
— Что ж, это твой звездный час, дорогая. Простая серая мышка пожертвуют своей жизнью ради героя! Признайся, ты просто настолько влюблена в него, что тебе кажется будет лучше если он, никогда не знавший кто ты, будет жить, а ты умрешь, потому что так и так умерла бы если он вдруг умер? Да? Впрочем, неважно, уговор есть уговор. Все свободны, ты тоже, Тони, а мы останемся здесь вдвоем.  
Воцаряется молчание.  
— Ну что сидите? – кричит он на заложников. — Живо-живо-живо!  
Дважды повторять не приходится. Через пару минут в здании не остается никого, кроме их троих.  
— Ну что ты, Тони, — ухмыляется мужчина.– Обычная девушка, представь, будто одна их тех, кого ты не успел спасти.  
— Пусть она снимет очки, — вдруг говорит Тони.  
Девушка мотает головой.  
— Ну, в её отказе есть резон. Ты хочешь, чтобы её лицо преследовало тебя в кошмарах?  
— Снимите очки, — Тони обращается к ней.  
Она молчит.  
— С другой стороны, — продолжает мужчина, — Тони имеет право знать.  
Девушка не двигается.  
— Снимай, мать твою, у меня по-прежнему в руках пульт! – он кричит, она буквально срывает очки и смотрит Тони прямо в глаза.

В мире только три процента людей, которые имеют естественный рыжий цвет волос, и Вирджиния Поттс была одной из них. Она не гордилась этим, но и не стыдилась. И, несмотря на все насмешки в детстве и в средней школе, несмотря на идиотское прозвище, которое уже стало именем, она никогда не красилась. Это ее первый принцип. Но она сразу нарушит его, если совершит, что-нибудь поистине недопустимое. Это второй принцип. С тех пор как она стала работать на Тони, принципов прибавилось. Она не спит с ним никогда и ни при каких условиях. Несмотря на то что сейчас её босс больше не водит девочек, оказывает ей кучу знаков внимания, является супергероем, и, разумеется, несмотря на то, что она уже десять лет безумно его любит. Это третий принцип. И если она когда-либо сделает это, она уйдет навсегда. Это четвертый принцип.

Первое место, которое посетила Пеппер Поттс, когда покинула особняк Тони Старка — дешевенький магазинчик, где она купила не менее дешевую краску для волос. Самую темную, которая только у них была. Второе — её квартира, где, пока держалась краска, она собирала вещи. Она закрыла дверь, так и не взглянув на себя в зеркало. Третье – автовокзал. Пеппер решила не ехать на своей машине, не брать чужую в прокате, не стала выбирать между самолетом или поездом, а предпочла автобус. И, сидя в зале ожидания, услышав, что здание захвачено и что единственное требование — присутствие Тони Старка поняла, что это была судьба. Тони действительно приехал очень быстро, хотя, возможно, в костюме он прибыл еще быстрее, никто толком даже не смог понять своего положения, никто толком не понял и требования, когда начался отсчет.  
— Пять, четыре… — это был пятый принцип Пеппер Поттс: если когда-нибудь ей нужно будет сделать выбор между её жизнью и жизнью Тони, она выберет второе.

Сейчас Пеппер смотрит в пол и думает, что могло произойти, если бы она осталась этим утром и за эти пять секунд никто не поднялся…

— Тони, пожалуйста, — Пеппер с трудом выдавливает из себя слова, связки, казалось, парализовало.  
— Нет.  
— Тони, ты должен спасать людей, — она по-прежнему смотрит в пол.  
— Без тебя мне не зачем этого делать…  
— Делай это ради меня…  
— Минуточку! — восклицает мужчина. — То-то я думаю лицо знакомое… секретарша! Но ты вроде рыжая была, прости, не узнал… Какая ирония судьбы все же…  
— Заткнись, — цедит Тони.  
— Хорошо, можете попрощаться…  
Спустя несколько минут Тони выходит из здания, еще через несколько оно взрывается.

 

Автор пообещал себе, что если в коментах его еще раз упрекнут в нелогичности, безобоснуйности и тд, он напишет сие послание.  
Итак, принимаются предложения по (обезвреживанию террориста) изменению/объяснению концовки.  
Самые интересные, адекватные, да и веселые буду вставлять)  
*момент из Хэнкока не предлагать*  
Начну со стародавних дискуссий из этого фика:  
Mirroring 07.02.2011  
\- Мистер Старк, как вы прокомментируете самоотверженный поступок мисс Поттс?  
\- Женщина имеет право умереть когда и за кого ей захочется. У нас свободная страна.


	17. Сюрпризы

На утро после дня рождения Тони, проигнорировав огромный поток журналистов, у здания «Старк Индастриз», пройдя по всему офису, не обращая внимание на взгляды и перешептывания коллег, попросив секретаршу не соединять ни с кем в ближайшие полчаса, Пеппер Поттс села в свое кресло генерального директора и вернулась к тем же мыслям, которые не давали уснуть ей всю ночь. Хотя она и не пыталась заснуть, даже после того, как Хеппи съездил спустя несколько часов к дому Тони и узнал от Джарвиса, что Тони и Роуди не только живы, но и скрылись в неизвестных направлениях. Пеппер винила во всем себя и не считала это какой-то сумасшедшей паранойей. Ее обязанностью долгие годы было предугадывать поведение Тони, предугадывать последствия, и когда несколько дней назад он предложил отменить вечеринку, нужно было прислушаться. Но последние дни она не думала о Тони, она думала о Компании. «Страк Индастриз» не разорилось до сих порт только потому, что инвесторы, веря и надеясь на Железного Человека, вкладывали свои деньги в, порой, действительно бредовые идеи Тони. Но после Монако, а особенно после вчерашней вечеринки, Пеппер ожидала худшего, потому что даже она не могла придумать ни одного оправдания.  
Дверь распахнулась, и от неожиданности она вздрогнула, как и год назад, когда вошел Стейн. Она ожидала увидеть кого угодно: разгневанных членов совета директоров, инвесторов, даже журналистов, но только не еще одну неразрешенную для нее проблему. В то время как Пеппер собиралась с мыслями, Натали спокойно закрыла дверь и, подойдя к столу, села в кресло напротив.  
— Что вам надо? – наконец произнесла Пеппер, — агент Романова, не так ли?  
— Откуда вы знаете? — Натали не пыталась скрыть удивления.  
— Устроиться на работу ведущим юристом, — начала Пеппер, — работать моделью в Токио, превосходно знать боевые искусства… ведь Хеппи на работу нанимала я, а он был лучшим… и все это в 26 лет… в свои 26 меня посчитали лучшей кандидатурой из сотен девушек, претендующих на место помощницы Тони, но я не умела и не знала половины того, что умеете вы.  
Натали недоуменно молчала, не понимая, как по этим критериям, можно вычислить, что она агент «Щ.И.Та»  
— Я наводила справки, — наконец улыбнулась Пеппер, — не нужно недооценивать службу безопасности «Старк Индастриз», Джарвиса, — она помолчала, — моё знание психологии или интуицию: «Страк Индастриз» сотрудничало со многими службами, а женщин агентов очень мало, — она пожала плечами, — в людях может не разбираться Тони, но не я.  
— Я думала, это я знаю о вас все, но вы полны сюрпризов, — усмехнулась Натали.  
— Нет во мне никаких сюрпризов, — вздохнула Пеппер, но не удержавшись добавила, — с такой работой перестаешь не только удивляться, но и удивлять, — и, не позволив себе думать об этом, повторила изначальный вопрос:  
— Так что вам надо?  
— «Щ.И.Т» беспокоится за вашу безопасность.  
— Мою? – удивилась Пеппер, — Вы же изначально, как я могу теперь судить, были приставлены к Тони.  
— Сейчас мистер Старк выполняет задание для «Щ.И.Та» и около него другие агенты.  
— Но у меня ведь есть свои телохранители.  
— У нас есть причины.  
— Хорошо, — у Пеппер голова была забита и без того огромным количеством проблем, что бы думать еще над одной, — будете работать под видом моей помощницы, — она потерла виски.  
— Принести вам кофе? – Натали улыбнулась.


	18. Три дня

Роуди улетает.  
\- Как ты уйдешь в отставку, - Тони держит Пеппер за руки, - если я не приму её?  
Она смеется, он снова тянется ближе.  
\- Сэр!  
Они не сразу понимают от куда исходит голос Джарвиса.  
\- Сэр!  
Тони поднимает шлем:  
\- Да?  
\- Вам звонит мистер Хоган.  
\- Включай… Да, Хеппи…  
\- Тони, слава Богу! Где ты? Как ты? Где Пеппер? Не могу до неё дозвониться… Здесь хаос…  
\- Тихо, - он перебивает, - все в порядке, мы скоро будем.

Хеппи не приукрашивал. Вот только Экспо напоминает не хаос, ад. Они находятся далеко от огня, но дышать трудно от дыма и от не осевшей пыли разрушенных зданий. Взрывы произошли несколько минут назад и пожарные еще не успели приехать. Автобусы, эвакуирующие первые партии людей, тоже еще не вернулись. Люди с относительно легкими травмами стоят в очередях у машин скорой помощи или помогают тяжело пострадавшим.  
\- Пожарные и спасатели скоро будут, - говорит Натали Пеппер, - и я сказала мэру, что свяжусь с ним, как только найду тебя.  
\- Хорошо. Хеппи, дай мне свой телефон…  
Пеппер не успевает договорить, так как рядом что-то падает, что-то очень тяжелое.  
\- Тони! – кричат одновременно три голоса.  
Он не отвечает.  
\- Джарвис! Что с ним?  
\- Без сознания, мисс Поттс.  
\- Но он же сказал…  
\- На данный момент уровень интоксикации по-прежнему девяносто процентов, нужна срочная медицинская помощь, - констатирует Джарвис.  
Роуди возвращается практически сразу, еще через некоторое время прибывает трейлер Щ.И.Т.а. Когда Тони погружен внутрь, Пеппер направляется за ним, но чувствует, как Натали хватает её за руку:  
\- Ты нужна здесь.  
Пеппер моргает.  
\- С ним будут Хеппи и наши люди. Ты все равно ни чем не сможешь помочь… Ты все еще генеральный директор. Ты нужна здесь, - почти по слогам повторяет она.  
Пеппер закрывает глаза и кивает. В следующую секунду двери трейлера закрываются и он уезжает.

День первый.

Пеппер просыпается и не сразу понимает где она. Но воспоминания о прошлой ночи беспощадны. Она встает с кровати и делает пару шагов, что бы окончательно проснуться.  
\- Привет, - в комнату входит Натали и сразу ставит на стол пластиковый стакан с кофе и косметичку, а на стул вешает одежду.  
\- В час встреча с президентом, затем объезд Экспо, в шесть ФБР допрашивает Хаммера, ты там главный свидетель, - она делает паузу. – Тони все еще без сознания, но состояние не критическое и… На Экспо погибло пять человек.

Даже через час, когда они едут в машине, все эти слова не укладываются в голове. Они вдвоем. Теперь Пеппер знает, что одна Натали может заменить целую службу охраны, и ей даже пистолет не потребуется. К тому же она действительно отличный помощник. Они молчат.  
\- Пять человек… - шепотом произносит Пеппер.  
\- Это не твоя вина, и ты ничего не могла сделать, - Натали говорит спокойно.  
Пеппер невольно хмыкает.  
\- Что?  
\- Обычно я так говорила Тони.

Встреча с президентом проходит за закрытыми дверями. Но людей в кабинете много. Пеппер замечает Стерна, и рука невольно сжимается в кулак.  
К концу переговоров президент жмет руку Пеппер.  
\- Спасибо, мы тоже сделаем все от нас зависящее, - она пытается улыбнуться.  
\- Как мистер Старк? – президент не выпускает её руку.  
\- Кризис миновал, но… - она замолкает.

Днем Экспо кажется еще страшнее. Одно из самых красивейших мест построенных за какие-то пять месяцев превратилось в руины. «Лучшее будущее» и «мир на земле», оказалось, можно уничтожить за несколько часов.

Пеппер садится в машину.  
\- ФБР? – уточнят она.  
Натали кивает.  
Они в комнате для допросов. Хаммера еще не привели. Натали стоит у стены. Пеппер сидит за столом, ждет и думает: какого черта она должна тратить свое время здесь? Сейчас она должна находиться в совершенно другом месте.  
Хаммера приводят. Он уже одет в оранжевую тюремную форму. Пеппер невольно ухмыляется. Когда его сажают напротив, он самодовольно смотрит на неё и складывает руки на груди.  
\- Я по-прежнему заявляю, что в суде буду использовать пятую поправку, - говорит он.  
\- Какого черта, Хаммер, - Пеппер не выдерживает, - это ты организовал побег Ванко. Это ты позволил ему создать дронов…  
Хаммер поднимает бровь.  
Пеппер поднимает ладонь с растопыренными пальцами:  
\- Пять человек погибло, - она резко ударяет ладонью о стол, так, что все вздрагивают, - пять человек погибло из-за тебя… О какой пятой поправке ты говоришь?  
Она чувствует, как её тянут из-за стола, но остановиться не может:  
\- Ты заплатишь за все, Хаммер, я разорю тебя…  
Натали выводит её из комнаты и закрывает дверь. Пеппер опирается спиной о стену и говорит шепотом:  
\- Поехали в больницу.  
Натали внимательно смотрит на неё, но ничего не отвечает.

\- Натали, какого… - вскрикивает Пеппер, когда понимает, что они подъехали к той базе Щ.И.Т.а, из которой выехали утром.  
\- Пошли, есть еще одно дело.  
Пеппер удивлена, но послушно идет.  
В кабинете Натали садится за стол и указывает на стул напротив. Пеппер тоже садится.  
Натали ставит на стол бутылку с непонятной надписью и две рюмки.  
\- Что это? - Пеппер хмурится.  
\- Водка, - пожимает плечами Натали, - хорошая русская Водка. Фьюри не одобряет, но с нашей работой.  
\- Натали… Наташа, - Пеппер пытается говорить спокойно, - единственное, что я сейчас хочу это поехать в больницу.  
\- Знаю, - кивает Натали, - но тебе сейчас там делать нечего, - она разливает.  
\- Я не буду пить. Это не мой метод.  
\- Это единственный способ, который тебе сейчас может помочь, иначе ты слетишь с катушек, я же вижу, - она двигает рюмку и добавляет, - старайся одним глотком.

День второй.

Пеппер просыпается. У нее страшно болит голова, её ужасно тошнит и события прошлой ночи очень плохо всплывают в памяти. Встать она не решается.  
\- Привет, - Натали входит со стаканом воды.  
\- Как ты узнаешь, что я проснулась, - сиплым голосом спрашивает Пеппер.  
\- У нас повсюду камеры.  
\- Сколько сейчас время.  
\- Шесть вечера…  
\- Что?! – Пеппер резко садится в кровати. - Я же… должна…  
\- Не волнуйся, ничего не случилось, я все контролирую - она улыбается.  
\- Как он... – Пеппер не договаривает.  
\- Без изменений.  
\- Я должна поехать в больницу…  
\- Ты должна проспаться. Почти бутылка для непьющего - не плохо, - она кивает в подтверждении своих слов и выходит. Пеппер откидывается на подушку и на удивление сразу засыпает.

День третий.

Они в офисе «Старк Индастриз». Пеппер подписывает последние документы.  
\- И проследите, чтобы деньги на счета перечислили сегодня, - заканчивает она.  
Миллион долларов каждой семье погибшего – это ничто по сравнению с человеческой жизнью, но больше ей дать не позволили. Финансовый директор был в ярости: полчаса кричал, что деньги, вложенные в строительство выставки, практически разорили фирму, которая итак ничего не производит. А теперь, когда все разрушено, банкротство не минуемо.

Спустя несколько часов, примерно о том же говорит совет директоров.  
\- Так что, мисс Поттс, на ближайшем голосовании ваша кандидатура…  
\- Контрольный пакет все еще у Мистера Старка …  
\- И вы прекрасно знаете, мисс Поттс, что это бизнес, и не все проблемы можно решить с помощью… костюма.  
Пеппер не может сказать «он что-нибудь придумает», по этому просто молчит.

Еще через несколько часов они приезжают в медицинский штаб Щ.И.Т.а.  
\- Пеппер, - Хеппи вскакивает с кресла, - как ты?  
\- Не спрашивай, - вздыхает она, - как он?  
\- Так же. Я пойду прогуляюсь, все затекло уже…  
Пеппер садится на стул около кровати, несколько секунд смотрит, а потом берет Тони за руку. Говорят, с людьми находящимися в коме нужно разговаривать, но между ними все давно сказано. Остается только ждать. Когда Тони вдруг открывает глаза и поворачивает голову, у неё нет сил даже улыбнуться.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет.  
\- Сколько я был в отключке?  
\- Три дня.  
\- Хм… - сипит он и потом добавляет, - и все это время ты была здесь и … - он смотрит на свою руку, которую Пеппер все еще держит.  
Ответить она не успевает, так как в палату входят врачи.


	19. Пять раз, когда…

\- Как ты уйдешь в отставку, если я не приму её? – Улыбается Тони, а потом добавляет, - полетели домой?  
\- Что? Нет-нет-нет никаких полетов…

Нью-Йоркский «дом» это несколько последних этажей так называемой «башни Старк». Пеппер сидит в мастерской и ждет, когда Тони освободиться в прямом смысле этого слова. Костюм поврежден и процесс затянулся, она не выдерживает и произносит:  
\- Я буду ждать тебя в спальне.  
\- Звучит интригующе…

Но когда он, наконец, появляется, то видит, что она спит. Тони не удивлен: единственное, на что он сам способен и чего действительно хочет, это повалиться рядом и закрыть глаза.

Проснувшись к обеду следующего дня, он видит на подушке записку:  
«Обязательно сегодня съезди к Фьюри. Завтра в Вашингтоне вручение медалей тебе и Роуди. Буду вечером. Пеппер»  
Несколько слов в записке явно не хватает, но с этим он будет разбираться потом.

Пеппер возвращается. Хотя у нее осталось несколько незавершенных дел и она ужасно устала. Но, как только появляется Тони, забывает и об оставшихся делах и об усталости.  
Они «застревают» у ближайшей стены.  
\- Как прошел твой день? – в перерывах спрашивает Тони.  
\- Полдня давала показания против Хаммера, - она тяжело дышит, - потом ездила с оценщиками по «Старк Экспо», а ты был у Фьюри?  
\- Да, - теперь он сосредоточен на пуговицах её блузки, - мне предложили быть мстителем…  
\- И…  
\- И отказали, - блузка падает на пол.  
\- Почему? – Пеппер понимает, что логики в его фразе нет, но сама не в состоянии сейчас мыслить логически.  
\- Потому что у нас вроде как стабильные отношения...  
Логика исчезает совершенно, но Пеппер волнует только одно:  
\- Вроде как стабильные?  
\- Ну, вот именно сейчас мне точно не до мстителей…  
Вдруг раздается звонок телефона.  
\- Этой мой, - произносит Пеппер.  
\- Не бери…  
В эту секунду она вспоминает.  
\- Не могу…  
\- Пеп…  
\- Это важно, - она выскальзывает из его объятий и быстро бежит к сумке, брошенной на полу. Тони пару раз бьется головой о стену.  
Когда переговоры завершаются и Пеппер заходит в мастерскую, Тони не обращает на неё никакого внимания. Она мысленно закатывает глаза, но все-таки зовет его. Он не оборачивается. Ей хочется назвать его ребёнком, но в место этого сказав: «Ну и ладно», она разворачивается и уходит. Впрочем, далеко уйти не удается.  
Через несколько секунд они уже в спальне.  
\- Сэр… - раздается голос Джарвиса.  
Они замирают.  
\- Сэр, на «Старк Экспо» произошел обвал, вследствие чего застрял бульдозер, спасателям потребуется больше времени, чем вам, что б освободить водителя…

\- Тони, вставай! – откуда-то доносится голос Пеппер.  
Тони не помнит не то что во сколько он вернулся, но и как он вернулся, и еще хуже куда вернулся.  
\- Тебе сегодня вручают медаль.  
\- К черту медаль, - бурчит он, и мысленно добавляет: «Вашингтон».  
\- Тони!

\- Сколько нам ехать? - они на заднем сидении лимузина, он дремлет на её плече.  
\- Полчаса…  
Он вдруг ясно осознает, чего сейчас хочет и начинает целовать её шею.  
\- Тони, здесь это не удобно…  
\- Ты думала об этом, когда надевала чулки?  
Пеппер задыхается от того, что он делает дальше. Но, в конце концов, признает, что в лимузине вполне просторно и сидения довольно мягкие…  
Резкий удар, визг тормозов и они оба скатываются.  
Не понимая, что происходит, они слышат крик Хеппи снаружи:  
\- Что?! Как можно не увидеть лимузин?! – и потом он добавляет, стуча по крыше, - вы там живы?  
Все еще лежа на полу, они начинают смеяться.

Торжественная часть заканчивается и Тони спускается. По правде сказать, награды редко для него что-то значили, но в этот раз он ужасно доволен собой. Подойдя ближе он, без всякого предупреждения, целует Пеппер. На глазах у сотни людей и десятка фотографов. Сейчас её уже несильно волнует мнение кого-либо, но решение, когда можно объявить об их отношениях общественности, должно было приниматься вместе. Поэтому сегодня у них принципиально ничего не получится.


	20. Стирая границы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это все долбанный Оскар)))

Тони Старк никогда не любил разбираться в психологии человеческих взаимоотношений. Не стремился понять причины и предугадать возможные последствия тех или иных действий. Хотя мысли об отце посещали его довольно часто, он не видел особого смысла думать о том, что невозможно изменить. О Стейне он тоже старался не думать. С Роуди в какой-то степени было всегда просто. Но красно-золотое Альтер-эго стало настоящей проверкой их дружбы на прочность. Появление «Воина» все усложнит намного сильнее.  
Также Тони никогда не пытался понять Пеппер. Она всегда была как константа – постоянная и неизменная. Но ему всегда было приятно предполагать, что она влюблена в него. Ведь обычно так объясняют «сложное» отношение женщины к мужчине? Теперь он пытается вспомнить, когда она начала меняться.  
Наверное, из-за назначения генеральным директором. Он дал ей власть.  
Тони старался не связываться с женщинами, которые имели большое влияние: много сложностей. К тому же, при всей внешней красоте и элегантности, практически все из них «внутри» оказывались: жесткими, холодными, бесчувственными. Спать с такими хотелось только для разнообразия.  
Пеппер, конечно, еще не похожа на них: времени проходит немного. Она по-прежнему мила, добра, деликатна, спокойна в любой ситуации. Никогда и ни на кого не повышает голос. Тем более не кричит. Ни на кого кроме него. Почти всегда на него или из-за него. Это теперь даже льстит, в какой-то мере. Но она определенно уже не прежняя Пеппер. И граница между «боссом и помощницей» навсегда исчезает. Теперь они на равных.  
Потом Тони понимает, что дал ей не столько власть, сколько свободу. Свободу от него.  
Но вряд ли Пеппер знает, как жить с такой свободой, поэтому спустя эту безумную неделю сразу отвечает на его поцелуй. Тони до конца не понимает, почему её поцеловал. С точки зрения психоанализа – скорее состояние аффекта, чем любовь.  
Но если стирать границы, то до конца.  
Было бы гораздо проще, если бы он напился. Если бы они оба напились. Но это кажется не совсем правильным. В любом случае, волнение даже больше, чем в «первый раз». Хотя Пеппер расслабляется практически сразу. И все происходит, в принципе, так же как всегда, так же как и со всеми предыдущими. Разница в том, что у него где-то внутри какое-то чувство, которого не было прежде. Или все дело в новом элементе?  
Она ложится на бок, отворачиваясь. В темноте реактор освещает её спину. Тони понимает, что никогда и никому прежде не хотел вот так просто вести пальцем по линии позвоночника. И единственное, о чем он может сейчас думать: какая потрясающая у неё спина.  
\- Это было неплохо, - Пеппер возвращает его в реальность.  
\- Только «неплохо»? – он усмехается.  
\- Ты слишком сосредоточен и… закрыт, - она вздыхает.  
\- Я исправлюсь, - он не в состоянии сказать ничего другого, потому что она права.  
Еще он думает, что никогда не произносил эту фразу прежде.  
\- Хотелось бы верить. - она снова ложится на спину. - И еще, придумай, что-нибудь для него, - она стучит ногтем по реактору, - я не люблю засыпать при свете.  
\- Ты привыкнешь, - он улыбается.


	21. «Мorning…»

Пеппер Поттс рациональна, порой до ужаса. Умение подчинять сердце разуму за десять лет развилось у неё идеально, потому что в противном случае она просто сошла бы с ума. Держать в голове огромный объем информации, анализировать, сопоставлять, принимать решения - так же делает прекрасно. Но сейчас она не может справиться, казалось бы, с самой простой задачей: разбудить Тони. Ведь запланированных встреч никто не отменял. Возможно, придумать было бы легче, не чувствуй она как его голова уперлась в её плечо, и не лежи его рука на её груди. Джарвис деликатно, хотя для неё это скорее предательски, молчит. И времени для раздумий остается все меньше, потому что пустой желудок и полный мочевой пузырь скоро дадут о себе знать. И где только был весь этот рационализм вчера?  
Пеппер настолько привыкла к мысли: он останется холостяком, а она старой девой и проживут они так целомудренно, долго, счастливо. И сейчас не знает не то что какие слова сказать, а вообще как вести себя. Раньше она была матерью, сестрой, подругой (хоть и не верила в дружбу между мужчиной и женщиной), няней, в конце концов, помощницей, и предстоящая роль любимой женщины почему-то пугала. А может, это вообще временное помешательство и сейчас он проснется, может, извинится, и они оба постараются все забыть…  
\- Доброе утро, - сиплый со сна голос нарушает поток мыслей, - мы никуда не опаздываем?  
Он произносит это так легко и просто, будто они просыпаются вместе уже лет десять, и это спокойствие передается ей. Она впервые в жизни произносит:  
\- Может, отменим всё?


End file.
